<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfortable, Reliable &amp; Fashion by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602324">Comfortable, Reliable &amp; Fashion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko'>hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transdori Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fashion &amp; Couture, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Polyamory, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), Trans Character, Transdori Week 2020, established yukisayolisarin, himarinko is kind of a bg ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Himari doesn't even know how important her input is in Roselia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko/Imai Lisa, Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transdori Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Transdori Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfortable, Reliable &amp; Fashion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>transdori - day 3 / </p><p>it's been pointed out to me that there are no yukilisarin fics on this site and this is literally a crime so we changing that during this beautiful transdori afternoon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I had a great time today, Rinko-san!” Himari exclaimed and the keyboardist stared at her smile — the way she closed her eyes while she did it was the quickest way to make Rinko’s cheeks become red. “I’m looking forward to hanging out again, and… um… good practice~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Rinko to finally go inside CiRCLE for rehearsal, because watching Himari dance her way home was way too pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rinrin!” Ako exclaimed excitedly as she jumped around. “How was the date with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The youngest in the group teased and Rinko blushed furiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ako-chan! S-she… is not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you want her to be, don’t you~?” It was Lisa’s time to tease. “Because if those puppy eyes that are in your face right now don’t mean you do, then you owe me some explanations, pretty girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then let out a giggle when Sayo whispered “puppy eyes…?” louder than planned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imai-san, I…” Rinko took a deep breath. Was it really worth an effort? It wasn’t the most comfortable thing to be the centre of attention — if anything, it was the opposite. But for Roselia, she would try. “While I was shopping… with Uehara-san, I thought that— um… maybe, we could… rethink our c-costumes…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea, Rinko,” Yukina complimented, with her lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>curved in a smile. Although serious, the vocalist was very expressive: it wasn’t hard to notice when she’d gone soft. “We’ve gone through a lot since our last change, in our personal life and musically speaking. New outfits might highlight the accomplishments and changes we experienced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another of the million things Rinko loved about her girlfriends: they always knew what she meant and what to say. It’d always be useful for someone like her, who struggled to let the words out aloud. “Yes… and… hm. I’d feel… more comfortable… wearing something…” She took a deep breath. Despite knowing they’d all be accepting, especially because they’d all had been in similar situations, it was still hard to say it, for some reason. “A little less… feminine… for a change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shirokane-san. I was thinking about making a similar request, except that I’d like to try something a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> feminine.” Sayo’s cheeks became slightly red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Lisa interrupted cheerfully, as usual. She’d always been not only the bassist of Roselia, but also the glue. “Let’s talk about the costumes, shall we? I’m sure we’ll get to an agreement!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone immediately agreed; it was impossible to know if it was whether the request was just reasonable or if Lisa was just like that. Either way, it was a matter of seconds until Rinko had paper and pen in hands and Ako started talking, “I want something that goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>bam!,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh!. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The powerful forces of darkness are going to threaten and intimidate you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boom!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinko smiled as she took notes of Ako’s request. She knew her best friend for so long that it was no longer difficult to understand their requests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want something comfortable and reliable, but that still fits the general aesthetic,” Lisa said. “We gotta look like a unit after all! With matching outfits and everything~! Sayo, what about you? You mentioned wanting something more feminine earlier, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Imai-san,” Sayo nodded in agreement. “Your outfits are all… very wonderful, Shirokane-san, but I haven’t been feeling comfortable with our current one, and I think some more femininity is something worth trying. I…” The guitarist appeared to be embarrassed for some seconds in the middle of her speech. “I think that I’m not… um… seen as the most feminine girl. That I might come off as… a little hard and cold. So I guess I could… show a little more emotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sayo~! You don’t need to force yourself to do that!” Lisa exclaimed. “You’re one of the sweetest and most feminine girls I’ve ever met! And whoever disagrees is a silly idiot. I mean, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>they judge my girlfriend like that? Unacceptable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa’s outrage made a little smile appear in Sayo’s face. “Imai-san is right… you’re already… very feminine. And even if you aren’t the perfect girl for everyone, it… it doesn’t really matter… right? You’re… the perfect girl… for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!!” Ako screamed. “You’re the most perfect, coolest guitarist! And you’re the only girl who could ever be the guitarist of Roselia! The only girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>person in general! And whoever disagrees will… will…” They stopped to think about how to continue the sentence in the coolest way possible. “They will face those fists! Those fists full of Roselia rage!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lisa laughed at such a threat coming from Ako’s tiny, young body, but Yukina, on the other hand, nodded in agreement with a very serious expression in her face. “I don’t think violence is the answer, but if that’s the context, I suppose I can turn a blind eye to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, all the members but Sayo and Yukina herself were laughing. “Minato-san, you don’t need to be complicit in a fight for me. This…” The guitarist wanted to complete her sentence with confidence, but her red cheeks and soft voice weren’t helping at all. How could she scold her band members and girlfriends for caring? And how could she hide the fact that it wouldn’t be negative at all to see them fighting everyone who, for some reason, thought that calling her a boy was appropriate? “I guess this wouldn’t really be beneficial for Roselia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way.” Yukina replied, still dead serious. “But I don’t see how getting people to respect one of our members could not be beneficial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minato-san…” Sayo sighed, giving up on that one: she had to choose her battles. “For now, we could discuss the costumes. It is where we started, after all. Shirokane-san, how is it going there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinko then checked her notes on the piece of paper. “I still need information on yours… Minato-san… and Hikawa-san, do you… um… want to add anything…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like if the outfit- mine, that is- was a dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Rinko said softly as she wrote the request on the piece of paper. “Minato-san…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like our costumes the way they are and I enjoy… feminine clothes, but on stage, it isn’t something that bothers me or anything.” She clarified. “But it’d be helpful if the costume wasn’t tight in my chest and neck. My voice will be more potent this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinko finished her notes and while she was closing her notebook, Marina opened the room’s door. “Hey! Just came in to remind you that the room’s only reserved for fifteen minutes more, for you to be able to take your time packing your things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Marina-san!” Lisa answered, bubbly as usual, and when the staff left, she added, “C’mon, let’s gather everything! We didn’t use a lot of stuff today, but the sooner we’re done, the sooner we can get a treat at the café!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although her cookies were a better boost for the group, all of them realised that they could use some food and caffeine after the session, especially Ako, who spent the ninety minutes jumping around. With such an encouragement, they organised everything pretty fast: Yukina and Sayo took care of the instruments; Rinko, of the pieces of paper and chords; Lisa took care of the water bottles and other containers, while Ako-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Ako was about to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she shouted and jumped out of the room, startling the other members, “Onee-chan~!!!!” The members that remained in the room followed their youngest member with their eyes and, as expected, they saw Tomoe. They just didn’t expect that she was accompanied by the rest of Afterglow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, that meant Himari was there, too. “Rinko-san!” the pink haired girl ran inside the room as soon as she saw her. “I didn’t think we’d see each other again so soon, this is great! I was going home, but Moca wanted to try Saaya’s new addition to the bakery and well, since we were all hanging out already, we ended up here! But enough about me: how was practice, Rinko-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It… it was great… I mentioned outfits… like you suggested.” Rinko answered with a soft smile. Being near Himari to Rinko had the same effects people said exposure to the sun would give you: energy, health, and the impression that you could do anything; even rule the world, step by step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?! You did~?” The bassist seemed surprised- no, it was something else that the shy member of Roselia couldn’t quite identify. “I’m proud of ya~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. Rinko’s eyes shone brightly upon hearing those words. Pride. She had only felt it herself, by seeing how much her girlfriends had grown or the music and teamwork Roselia had developed. But people wouldn’t often say that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were proud of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uehara-san…” She whispered, not quite sure of what to respond in that kind of situation. Himari couldn’t say things like that in a conversation where a quick response was needed! That situation required time to think! But, since Rinko couldn’t have more time, then she settled for, “Thank you. That means a lot… coming from you.” The bassist didn’t seem to know what to do with her own excitement, but that was already her modus operandi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Rinko even realised it, Ako and her girlfriends were already gone and Afterglow, in. But she wanted to do something else. “Wait, Uehara-san…!” She called and it was noticeable that Himari didn’t expect it from her. “Good practice… fufu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinko then turned around quickly to follow her fellow members of Roselia, who were looking back, trying to see what was taking too long; and the answer they’d gotten was a long stare between the bassist and the pianist of the rival bands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Lisa broke the ice. “You and Himari, huh~? Do you think she likes you~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why… why would she…?” Rinko wondered with a sigh. She’d fallen in Lisa’s trap to talk about what was going on between her and Himari. “Wait… you think… do you think she… does?” Her eyes went wide and her cheeks red just by thinking about the possibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>proud of you, Rinko. I mean, we are too but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but’s!” Lisa interrupted. “She’s proud of you and said it just like we do: in a very gay way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinko rolled her eyes, but as Sayo came back with all of their orders, she admitted to herself (but to herself only) that she hoped her girlfriends were right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter as @yukisayochisas bye bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>